The invention relates, inter alia, to a turntable assembly for use in a disc player, in particular for rotating an optical or magneto-optical disc about an axis of rotation, the assembly comprising a drive shaft, a turntable body secured to the drive shaft, and a supporting ring secured to the turntable body and forming a supporting surface for the disc.
Such a turn table assembly is commercially available and is used in a disc player suitable for optically scanning an audio and/or a video disc, as is disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,185, herewith incorporated by reference. The known turntable assembly comprises an aluminium turn table body, a steel drive shaft and a rubber supporting ring. The turntable body, which is manufactured on a lathe, has a central bore in which the drive shaft is fitted with a specific press-fit. The turntable body has a preformed surface to which the supporting ring is secured with a suitable type of adhesive. In order to ensure that the position of the supporting surface for the disc to be scanned, which surface is defined by the supporting ring, is correct within narrow tolerances the supporting ring is finished, for example by grinding, after it has been secured to the turntable body. A disadvantage of the known turntable assembly is the comparatively high manufacturing cost as a result of the rather laborious manufacturing method comprising a plurality of successive steps. These steps include the manufacture of the turntable body by means of a lathe, mounting and securing the drive shaft in the central bore of the turntable body, cementing the supporting ring to the turntable body, and finishing the supporting ring.